That Day
by KAmichiZU
Summary: For #AOKAGALAXY PROJECTChall / Cerita singkat bagaimana Aomine ingin membahagiakan Kagami.


**That Day © Kamiya Chizuru**

 **Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Typos, memerlukan sedikit perhatian lebih saat membacanya, ngahahaha.**

 _ **For #AOKAGALAXY PROJECTChall**_

 _ **.**_

" _You're_ Kaga _-Me." –_ Aomine Daiki _._

" _You're_ Ao _-Mine." –_ Kagami Taiga.

 **.**

 **.**

Bip.

" _Domou_ , Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

Laki-laki dengan umur berkisar 17 tahun sedang berjalan ke suatu gedung apartemen sambil membawa _handycam_ yang mengarah padanya. Ia berbicara seolah-olah sedang memberikan narasi untuk apa yang akan direkamnya beberapa saat lagi.

"Hari ini tanggal 10 Mei 2015. Aku mendapat kehormatan menjadi pembawa acara dalam program ini." Kamera mengarah ke jalanan. "Sekarang aku berada di jalan Ikekuburo, menuju sebuah gedung apartemen dekat lapangan basket."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di tempat tujuan, ku mohon bersabarlah." Kuroko menyadari kebodohannya, dia terlalu awal memberi pembukaan, 10 menit ia habiskan hanya untuk menyurusi jalan tapi kemudian dia ingat jika ia pun pintar, dia bisa mengeditnya nanti.

 _Ting tong_

Kamera kembali menghadap Kuroko "Apartemen ini biasa di sebut Spidie karena terdapat sebuah graffiti spiderman di belakang gedung. Dan sekarang kita sedang menunggu bintang utama kita membuka pintu."

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_."

"Oh, Kuroko?"

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Kagami Taiga yang memakai seragam sekolahnya, yang di lapisi apron berwarna biru tua.

"Eh? Itu sudah menyala?" Kagami menunjuk _handycam_ yang Kuroko pegang.

"Tentu saja Kagami-kun."

Kagami berekspresi kurang nyaman. Ia tidak terbiasa di depan kamera seperti ini.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Kagami-kun." Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah agar mendapat gambar Kagami dengan _angle_ yang bagus, tapi dari sudut manapun tidak ada yang terlihat jelek dari cahayanya ini.

" _Ettou_ , Kagami Taiga _desu_ , 17 tahun. Ehehe.." cukup dengan perkenalan si tuan rumah. Kuroko bergerak maju dan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

.

 _Klontang!_

"Apa itu Kagami-kun?" Kuroko mengarahkan Kamera ke segala arah seperti sedang mencari-cari sumber suara.

"Ah, itu Aomine." Kagami sedikit berlari menuju dapur. "Ahomine! Apa yang kau lakukan, _teme_?!"

Kuroko terdiam melihat dapur yang berantakan, sebuah wajan teflon ada di tangan Aomine. Sepertinya benda itulah yang tadi jatuh ke lantai.

Tersangka jatuhnya wajah teflon mendelik karena di panggil _aho_.

"Aku kan sudah biilang! Aku lebih suka _tamagoyaki_! Kenapa kau malah membuah telor ceplok hah?" Kagami tersulut emosinya. Ia sudah bangun lebih awal hanya untuk menyiapkan mereka sarapan tapi justru ini balasan yang dia dapat?

"Aku hampir terlambat, a _ho_! Ada latihan pagi hari ini. Kau ini benar-benar." Kagami merampas wajan dari tangan Aomine.

"Apa hah?! Kau menantangku, haah? HAAAH?"

 _Cup._

Beku.

Kagami mengambil telur di dalam kulkas dan segera meracik adonan _tamagoyaki_. Aomine masih mematung karena serangan mendadak Kagami.

"Minggir." Kagami mendorong Aomine yang berdiri di depan kompor gas. Aomine mengedip beberapa kali, bisa di tebak jika ia masih syok dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Melihat Kagami sedang membuatkan makanan kesukaannya, Aomine beranjak pergi ke ruang makan.

"HUWAAAAA!" Aomine mengangkat kaki kiri dan kedua tangannya keatas, pose terkejut tapi justru mirip dengan belalang sembah yang siap menyerang lawan.

" _Domou_."

"TETSU! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?!" Wajah Aomine memerah, ketakutan.

Kagami terkekeh melihat reaksi _alay_ Aomine Daiki. Dan semuanya terekam apik di kamera, Kuroko tidak menyangka akan segini asyiknya merekam pasangan bodoh yang baru berjalan setahun terakhir ini.

"Aomine-kun, perkenalkan dirimu." Aomine menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yo! Aomine Daiki, 17 tahun murid Akademi Too. _Ore ni kateru no wa ore dakeda_." Aomine mengakhirinya dengan tampang songong minta di jitak. Dan memang langsung di jitak oleh Kuroko.

"TETSU!" Aomine nangis bombay.

.

Kuroko mengikuti Kagami masuk kamar. Untuk ukuran laki-laki, kamar ini bisa dibilang rapi dan sederhana, tidak tampak majalah porno di manapun. Tapi kuroko menangkap dua bungkus benda yang semua pasangan _'wajar'_ memilikinya. Kuroko tersenyum setan dalam hati.

" _Teme_!" Kagami mengambil dua bungkusan itu dan membuangnya ke rak meja belajar.

"Kagami-kun, kalian berdua kan laki-laki. Apa masih perlu barang seperti itu?"

" _Gzzz_ , kau tahu Kuroko? Jika terlalu banyak, kau bisa sakit perut." Kagami mengelur perutnya yang _six_ _pack_. Kuroko hanya mengangguk tidak mengerti, karena dia belum berpengalaman seperti temannya. Kekasihnya terlalu sibuk bekerja, belum sempat beradegan yang _'iya-iya'_ dengannya.

"Terima kasih nasehatnya, Kagami-kun." Kagami tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya, keluar lebih dulu. Kamera di tangan Kuroko masih setia mengikuti punggung lebar Kagami.

"Aomine, aku berangkat."

Kagami mendekati Aomine yang masih sarapan.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

"Ah, aku bisa terlambat nanti."

"Nih." Aomine menyuapi Kagami dengan _tamagoyaki_. Kagami memakannya dengan malu-malu, jarang-jarang Aomine bersikap manis seperti ini.

Kuroko menutupi hidungnya yang sudah meneteskan darah segar.

" _Thanks_. _Ittekimasu_."

" _Itterashai_!" Aomine berteriak dari dalam.

Kagami mentup pintu lalu menyerahkan tisu untuk Kuroko.

"Kau sakit, Kuroko?"

"Ukh, _hidoi_ _na_ Kagami-kun." Kuroko menyeka hidungnya. Untuk menghemat baterai, Kuroko mematikannya selama di sekolah.

.

.

.

" _Konnichiwa_.." Kuroko menyalakan _handycam_ nya. Di layar terlihat jam 15.43 sementara baterainya ada empat bar tersisa.

"Sekarang aku dan Kagami-kun." Kuroko menyorot Kagami sebentar lalu kembali lagi padanya "Akan pergi ke Majiba. Kami akan berkumpul jam empat nanti dengan teman-teman. Dan karena ini hari jumat, pelatih meliburkan latihan basket." Kuroko tersenyum manis.

"Oi Kuroko, kau senang sekali ya dengan kameramu."

"Karena ini hadiah dari ayahku." Kuroko membalikkan kameranya dan merekam jalan yang akan mereka lewati. Satu menit kemudian dia mematikan _handycam_ nya.

.

.

 _Bip._

Tampilan pertama, Aomine masih di kasir bersama Kagami memesan setumpuk burger. Lalu berpindah ke meja yang sudah mereka siapkan.

"Ada beberapa orang sudah berkumpul disini. Ayo kita wawancarai mereka." Kuroko mendekati Midorima yang sedang mengobrol dengan rekan setimnya, Takao.

"Midorima-kun."

"Pokoknya kau harus menemaniku, Shin-chan."

"Aku tidak bisa, _nodayo_."

"Midorima-kun."

"Sabtu depan aku harus les, _nodayo_."

"Midorima-kun."

"KUROKO! KAU MENGAGETKANKU, _NANODAYO_."

" _Summimasen_ , _ano_ boleh aku mewancaraimu, Midorima-kun?" Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot, hidungnya mancung anti melorot.

"Baiklah, boleh saja." Takao menirukan suara Midorima.

"BAKAO!"

" _I love you too_ 3" Takao memonyong-monyongkan mulutnya.

"Eh baiklah, Midorima-kun. Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang bintang kita hari ini?" Kuroko duduk di sebelah Midorima sambil menyorot wajahnya, "Kau terlihat semangat dan datang paling awal Midorima-kun." Ujar Kuroko tanpa dosa.

"Ekhem! Ini bukan berarti aku perhatian pada mereka _nodayo_."

 **Tsunderima** is back!

"Eum, mereka itu pasangan bodoh yang idiot, _nodayo_. Mereka berisik dan kepala basket, tapi aku berterima kasih pada Kagami." Midorima yang awalnya cuek kamera, mulai sadar kamera dan memandangnya tajam. "Berkat Kagami, Aomine terlihat terawat dan tidak dekil seperti dulu, _nodayo_."

"Bwahahahaha." Takao terpingkal-pingkal mendengar kata dekil. Kuroko langsung menyorot wajah Takao. " _Ne_ , Shin-chan, kau perhatian sekali pada Aomine-kun ya?" raut wajah Takao berubah sedih.

"S-Shin-chan tidak pernah perhatian padaku seperti itu," _sobs_.

BRAK!

Takao menggebrak meja.

"Jangan karena kau pernah menyukainya jadi lembut gitu dong, SHIN-CHAN _NO AHOOO_!" Takao berlari meninggalkan Maji burger dengan dramatis. Kuroko speechless di tempat, tidak menyangka akan mereka _drama queen_ dari Shutoku.

"Midorima-kun, kau tidak mengejarnya?"

"Hah," Midorima menghela nafas, lelah. "Biarkan saja _nodayo_. Nanti juga kembali."

Kuroko memutuskan menyudahi pasangan MidoTaka atau TakaMido dan beralih ke pasangan yang sedang mesra di meja paling pojok dari delapan meja kecil yang disusun berjajar.

"Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun. _Konnichiwa_." Untung ini tidak seperti Midorima, mantan kaptennya bisa langsung menotis dirinya.

"Oh Tetsuya,"

"Kuroko?"

"Bisakah kalian memberi kesan-kesan untuk Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun?"

Akashi terdiam, melihat Furihata sebentar. Furihata yang merasa di pandang, membalas pandangan Akashi dalam diam. Kembali melihat Kuroko atau kamera, Akashi menjawab dengan elegan dan mirip seorang kaisar yang bijaksana.

"Yang aku lihat, Taiga semakin manis."

"Sei!" Furihata mengerucutkan bibirnya, ngambek.

"Uh oh, maaf." Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi pacarnya. "Taiga pasti akan semakin hebat suatu hari nanti. Mereka berdua adalah cahaya, dan kelak aku bisa melihatnya. Mereka akan menjadi bintang basket yang sangat bersinar."

"Ya bahkan sampai mimisan ketika melihat mereka bersama." Kuroko mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Berlanjut ke pasangan berikutnya. Pasangan paling berisik, walaupun hanya satu orang yang berisik. Biasanya ia sangat berisik tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia begitu diam dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Kasamatsu senpai, obat apa yang kau berikan pada Kise-kun?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?" Kasamatsu meletakan secangkir kopi yang sedang ia nikmati tadi.

"Kise-kun tidak banyak bicara hari ini."

"Oh mungkin karena aku sudah lulus." Ah benar juga. Kasamatsu berencana kuliah di Tokyo, meninggalkan Kanagawa dan Kise.

"Bukan begitu _ssu_! I-ini karena.." Kise melihat kea rah Aomine yang sedang di suapi kentang goreng oleh Kagami.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun sudah bahagia. Kumohon jangan ganggu dia lagi." Muncul aura pembunuh dari Kuroko.

"A-Aku tahu ssu! T-tapi rasanya sakit, Kurokocchi… kami pernah dua tahun bersama," Kuroko konsentrasi merekam pernyataan dari Kise. "A-Aku selalu mencintainya _ssu_ , _uukkhh_.." Kise memelankan suaranya. Dan hanya Kasamatsu dan Kuroko yang bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kamera masih mereka Kasamatsu yang sedang mengelus-elus puncak kepala Kise dengan sayang. Tapi mata Kuroko memandang pasangan yang sedang berbahagia hari ini, Aomine dan Kagami.

Aomine sudah bisa tersenyum ceria dan lepas, seperti Aomine yang pertama kali ia temui. Kagami makan burgernya seperti tupai, kedua pipinya menggembung. Noda saos yang menempel di bibirnya terusap jemari Aomine yang selalu menunjukkan pancaran wajah yang bahagia. Mereka memang sering bertengkar, tapi justru itulah yang semakin mengeratkan hubungan mereka berdua.

Mau tak mau Kuroko ikut tersenyum melihat orang yang diam-diam juga ia sukai larut dalam romantisme, dunia hanya di tinggali mereka berdua. Yang lain hanya dianggap penonton atau figuran tidak penting.

Kuroko meninggalkan mereka berdua, lanjut dengan yang lainnya.

"Kiyoshi senpai, kau baru datang?" Kagami melihat senpainya duduk di sebelah Aomine dan di sebelahnya ada Hanamiya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersahabat. Kagami tidak peduli sih, lagi pula Hanamiya adalah kekasih Kiyoshi, mana mungkin Kagami berani menantangnya berkelahi.

"Ah, maaf Kagami. Tadi aku dan Hanamiya mampir ke _Pet Shop_."

"Diamlah Kiyoshi." Hanamiya tidak suka Kiyoshi yang banyak bicara dengan orang selain dirinya.

"Eh, _nande_?"

"Kau memelihara binatang, senpai?" Aomine meneguk _ice coffe_ nya.

"Ah bukan, Hanamiya yang memelihara kucing di rumahnya." Kiyoshi menjawab pertanyaan Aomine sambil tersenyum bodoh.

 _DUAK!_

" _Itte_!" Kiyoshi mengaduh karena kakinya di tendang.

Kagami dan Aomine juga kaget mendengar suara ribut di bawah meja.

Aomine yang pertama berdiri ketika sadar jika semua orang sudah berkumpul. Ia memberi isyarat pada Kuroko untuk kembali duduk di sebelah Momoi yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Riko. Hyuuga sedang bicara teknik baru dengan Himuro, sekedar meminta saran. Murasakibara memakan keripik kentang tanpa gangguan sedikitpun.

"Ekhem perhatian semuanya." Seluruh manusia memandang Aomine.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian. Dan terima kasih Akashi sudah menjadi sponsor tunggal acara ini."

" _Nurufufufufufu_." Kiyoshi melihat Hanamiya yang tertawa.

Hanamiya berdeham. " _Gomen_ , salah _anime_." Kagami sempat menggidik ngeri mendengar suara tawa Hanamiya yang ajaib, mirip gurita kuning penghancur bulan.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membantu hubunganku dengan Bakagami."

"Hei!" Kagami protes tapi hanya di sambut tawa oleh yang lainnya.

Aomine menatap Kagami dengan lembut, semua tahu betapa ia menyayangi pemuda yang hanya selisih 29 hari dengannya. Bagaimana sulitnya menyadarkan perasaan pemuda tidak peka yang hanya tahu basket dan burger, dan bagaimana masing-masing dari mereka membangkitkan kembali semangat Aomine yang berkali-kali terjatuh karena berjuang demi cintanya.

Sampai akhirnya Kise menyerah mengajaknya kembali ke pelukannya.

Akashi memilih Furihata sebagai tambatan hatinya.

Begitu pula dengan Midorima yang menahan rasa sakit ketika Aomine selalu mengeluh dan bercerita tentang Kagami.

Atau Kuroko yang dengan sabar memberi pengertian pada Kagami, siapa orang yang sebenarnya di sukainya.

Semuanya punya cerita masing-masing dan sekarang adalah bagian terpenting setelah setahun terlewati. Tidak mudah dan penuh kenangan yang membuat hati teriris sembilu.

Kise tersenyum sedikit ketika melihat Aomine, berkali-kali mengatakan pada hatinya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Setahun tidaklah cukup bagi Kise berpindah hati. Kasamatsu menggenggam tangan Kise dalam diam.

Takao yang sudah kembali menepuk bahu Midorima dengan pelan, secara tidak langsung memberitahu jika ia tidak sendirian.

.

.

"Dan sekarang, setelah setahun berlalu. Aku memutuskan, untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini."

APA?

"APA MAKSUDMU DAIKI?!" Akashi berteriak murka. Kouki mungkin sekarang pemilik hatinya tapi akan selalu ada tempat untuk Kagami.

"Aomine-kun."

"A-Aominecchi… kau keterlaluan- _ssu_!" Kise berdiri, wajahnya memerah karena marah.

Kagami hanya diam sambil menunduk tidak berani menatap Aomine dan bahkan teman-temannnya.

"Kagami-kun, ini tidak mungkin kan?" Kuroko menarik lengan baju Kagami, wajah datarnya menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi, terkejut.

Riko dan Hyuuga berpandangan tidak mengerti, kenapa mendadak suasananya menjadi suram seperti ini? Momoi menggeleng tidak mengerti ketika Riko memastikan perkataan Aomine.

"Aomine, jangan mempermainkan Taiga. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau itu sampai terjadi." Himuro berdiri tepat di belakang Kagami, menghardik Aomine yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Muro-chin, bukan begitu maksud Mine-chin." Mau tidak mau Murasakibara ikut campur, melihat Himuro emosi bukan hal yang baik, ia saja pernah di pukul saat pertandingan. Apalagi ini menyangkut 'adik' tersayangnya, bisa jadi lebih parah.

"Jelaskan perkataanmu, Aomine." Midorima pun merasa campur aduk di hatinya tapi ekspresinya seolah tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun.

"Ehe he, _baka_." Hanamiya tidak begitu peduli dengan hubungan dua orang itu, Kiyoshi pun masih diam tidak berkomentar. Ia sudah tahu alur omongan Aomine, tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu skenario bagus ini, Hanamiya hanya ingin jadi penonton.

"Kagami Taiga, maafkan aku." Aomine mendorong kursinya. Kagami akhirnya mendongak dan melihat kearah Aomine yang perlahan menjauhi dirinya.

.

.

Menarik meja makanannya.

.

Berlutut di hadapan sang kekasih dengan sebuah burger ditangannya.

.

.

" **Bakagami, mau kah kau menikah denganku?"**

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"EEEEHHHHHHH?!"

"A-Aomine?! K-kau melamar Kagami?!" Kapten Seirin yang pertama berteriak.

"Dai-chan, _mou_ … kau tidak romantis."

"Eh?" Himuro hanya pasang ekspresi kaget.

"Burger?" Chihuahua mencicit.

"Ahahaha kau membuatku terkejut, Aomine, ahahaha." Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk punggung Aomine yang sedang berlutut. Kagami belum menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti.

"Aominecchi _no aho_! Kalau melamar pakai cincin dong!"

Aomine hanya menghela nafas menanggapi suara berisik di belakangnya. Mata panthernya melihat kedua mata Kagami, penuh dengan keheranan. Paham situasi dan kondisi Kagami yang bodoh dan tidak peka, Aomine pun mengalah. Ia membuka bungkus burger dan mengambil roti yang paling atas.

Maji burger rasa keju, tepat di atas keju ada sebuah cincin perak polos tanpa hiasan dan tanpa batu akik warna apapun.

"Apa jawabanmu, Bakagami?"

Kagami menelan ludah. Ia terkejut, sedikit. Tapi lega juga akhirnya bukan seperti apa yang ia duga. Berpisah dengan Aomine, tidak lagi bermain basket bersama dan lebih buruknya tidak bisa lagi tidur bersama…

 _Kokoro Kagami belum siap vroh TvT_

"Aku…"

"Kalian masih kelas 2 SMA!" Hyuuga berteriak lagi sambil menunjuk kedua bintang utama.

"Hyuuga-kun!" Riko paham apa yang di khawatirkan pacarnya tapi lagipula mereka berdua laki-laki.

" _Hoo_! Aku tidak akan setuju kalian mendahuluiku, _d'aho_!"

"Kapten, _o-ochutchuke_." Furihata mendekati Hyuuga dan menenangkannya.

" _Eummpphh_." Hyuuga akan berteriak lagi tapi Kiyoshi sudah membungkam mulut Hyuuga dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, seketika muncul empat siku-siku di dahi Hanamiya.

Kuroko sibuk dengan _handycam_ nya.

Kagami memandangi satu persatu teman-temannya. Dan syukurlah tidak ada yang sependapat dengan Hyuuga, mungkin itu terlalu awal karena hubungannya baru menyentuh umur satu tahun. Tapi bukan berarti juga mereka akan secepat ini menikah kah? Tentunya harus lulus sekolah, kuliah atau bekerja. Kagami yakin, Aomine pun pasti masih menjadi seorang polisi. Begitu pula dirinya, seorang pemadam kebakaran hebat yang akan menyelamatkan semua orang.

"Ya. Aku mau, Ahomine."

Semuanya bersorak secukupnya, tidak ingin mengganggu pengunjung lain. Namun bisa terlihat jelas, semuanya turut berbahagia untuk Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga. Senyuman penuh kelegaan menghiasi wajah _dim_ Aomine, tapi pasti tetap tampan.

Aomine memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Kagami.

"Kau mungkin akan kesulitan jika main basket."

Kedua pria tinggi itu sudah saling berdiri berhadapan, Kagami tersenyum sambil melihat cincin di jari tangannya. Menggerakkan telapak tangannya, buka-tutup- buka-tutup.

"Kau memilihnya dengan baik Aomine, aku bisa membiasakannya. Eheheh." Cincinnya lebih ringan dan sangat pas di tangan Kagami, bahkan setelah beberapa menit memakainya Kagami tidak merasa memakai cincin.

"Ehe he. Menggelikan. Apa sudah selesai? Aku mau pulang." Hanamiya berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Oi, Hanamiya." Kiyoshi mencegah pacarnya melarikan diri.

"Ayo kita berfoto dulu." Momoi mengambil sebuah kamera _digital_ dari tasnya, lalu meminta tolong pelayan memfoto mereka bersama-sama.

 _Splash_.

.

.

Kiyoshi memeluk bahu Hanamiya yang cuek tidak mau melihat ke arah kamera. Di sampingnya ada Murasakibara yang bersebelahan dengan Himuro, tersenyum begitu manis. Kise di sebelah Himuro dan merangkul pundak Kasamatsu yang lebih kecil darinya.

Furihata duduk di bangku paling kiri, ada Akashi yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum, kedua bola matanya berwarna merah. Di samping Furihata ada Riko yang memeluk lengan Hyuuga yang duduk tegap, tegang.

Kagami dan Aomine duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan menggenggam. Kuroko memangku handycamnya, Momoi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kuroko. Midorima duduk dengan sikap sempurna, Takao membungkukkan badannya, mengangkat jarinya membentuk huruf v.

Mereka berbahagia.

.

.

.

Kagami tersenyum melihat layar televisi. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah album foto kenangannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

" _Tadaima_.."

Aomine melangkah masuk dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik berwarna putih.

"Oh, _Okaeri_." Kagami bangkit dari sofa dan menyambut Aomine, mengecup bibirnya singkat."Kau mau mandi atau makan lebih dulu?"

"Mandi." Aomine menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya. "Pesananmu." Keduanya berbagi senyuman.

" _Thanks_. _Choco_?"

"Yep. Ada lilinnya juga di dalam." Aomine duduk di ruang tivi sambil melepaskan seragamnya. "A, kau menontonnya lagi?" Aomine melihat layar televisi. Ada mereka di umur yang ke 17.

"Yeah, sudah sepuluh tahun ya. Daiki." Kagami melihat layar yang masih menanyangkan video lamarannya.

"Haruskah aku berubah pikiran?"

"Hah?"

"Entah kenapa suaramu membuatku _'keras'_ , Taiga."

Aomine mendekati Kagami sambil bertelanjang dada.

"Hei, ja-jangan bercanda. Daiki." Kagami gelagapan menanggapi sikap Aomine.

"Hei, Aomine Taiga. Tanggung jawab _dong_." Tangan Aomine mencengkram pinggul Kagami.

"Ale, _touchan_.."

Seorang anak kecil berdiri di depan pintu kamar, tangan kecil mengucek matanya.

"Daigo, kau bangun?" Aomine Taiga mendekati anak kecil itu dan membopongnya. Si kecil berambut biru tua mirip Daiki dan berkulit terang mirip Taiga.

"Um," Daigo, terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara ribut. Mata birunya sayu menatap Aomine yang telanjang dada.

"Papa!" Aomine terkekeh dan menyambut Daigo ketika Taiga menyerahkannya.

"Ayo kita makan kuenya."

Tepat pukul 12 malam, keluarga kecil Aomine merayakan ulang tahun si anak yang ke lima dan _anniversary_ pernikahan mereka yang ke enam.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Terima kasih sudah memabaca ff ga jelas ini. Bwahahaha. Diksinya ga begitu banyak karena ku pikir lebih seru, dan rame kalo tokohnya pada bawel. Masih dengan perasaan ngeblank. Semoga reader dapet feelnya ya. Huwaaa OTP kumpul semua ngahahahaha. Ettou, soal Daigo. Terserah mau nganggepnya gimana, mpreg, bayi tabung ato entah apalah emang ga aku tentuin terserah reader aja. Mungkin percakapan mereka bikin bingung ya bwaahahah terserah deh. Pasrah aja gw mah, emang cara nulis gw begini.**

 **Review, komen, saran, kritik di tunggu.**

 **Hayuk atuh ramein ff AoKaga biar authornya juga semangat bikin ff nya.**

 **Arigatou…**

– **Kamiya Chizuru**


End file.
